


Home Coming

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insecure Castiel, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soldier Anna, Soldier Dean, mentions of Cas/Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the plane landed, Anna expected Dean to sweep her off her feet. Yeah, that didn't happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Coming

Anna watched as Major Winchester gripped the armrest as the plane went up. Major Lafayette laughed at his white knuckles.

“We’ve been doin’ this for years! You’re still not over it?”

“I wasn’t born with wings, Benny.” Dean hissed back. “I’m not supposed to fly.”

Dean didn’t relax until the plane leveled out but his grip on Benny didn’t 

Anna kept glancing back at him. They had been flirting since day one and Anna wanted more. She was hoping that after they landed back in the states that Dean would want to make it more, too. He had never mentioned having a girl back home and Anna hadn’t had a boyfriend since she joined the Army.

Today would be her only chance. Dean had made the announcement before they left.

“We’re gonna be home in a few days, guys. Our families are all there waiting. Wives, kids, siblings, parents, all that.” Everyone had let out a little a cheer and Dean smiled. “I just wanted to let you know, I won’t be back next tour.” Anna’s eyes widened and a lot of people groaned.

“It’s time for me to settle down, guys. I’ve been here since I was eighteen, now I’m twenty-nine. I’m ready to stop. But, uh, I love you guys. Take care of yourselves.”

Now they were back over states and Anna was ready to pounce. The plane went in for it’s landing and landed safely. As they unboarded, Anna tried to keep an eye on Dean, but lost him in the sea of camouflage. 

When she found him again he was surrounded by people. He was currently hugging a very tall man that Anna assumed was his brother. Then a petite blond who was holding a baby. Dean had an amazed look on his face when she pressed the baby into his arms.

Anna saw tears on his face when he turned to hug and older blond woman. He looked up and froze, staring at her. Anna held her breath as Dean started walking towards her, imagining him pulling her against him, kissing her. She was about step forward when he breezed past her without a glance.

She spun around in time to see him wrap his arms around a small, dark haired man. Behind them, her mother waved at her. Glad to have an excuse, Anna started walking to her.

“I didn’t know if you’d be here,” She heard Dean whisper. “I didn’t think-”

“Dean. Shut up.” The other man said, bringing Dean’s mouth to his. Dean gripped his fingers into the man’s hair, kissing him harder.

“Missed you, Cas. Missed you so much it hurt.” Dean whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” The man whispered back as Anna’s mother wrapped her arms around her.

On the drive home, Anna made small talk. She hugged her family and friends when they arrived home. They had dinner and she laughed and joked and was herself. But when she was alone, all she could think of was Dean and the other man, Cas.

She imagined them going home and not being able make it to their bedroom, fucking on the couch, working out all that lost time.

Or maybe they went to dinner with Dean’s family. Sitting around in a restaurant or at his parents, eating Dean’s favorite meal before going home to make love for hours.

“Anna, dear, what’s wrong?” Her mother asked, standing in her doorway.

“Nothing. I’m just ready to sleep in my own bed.” She said, hoping her mother would take the hint. She did, leaving and pulling the door shut behind her.

A few days later, Anna went to the mall for some retail therapy. She was walking out of Victoria’s Secret when she saw Dean leaning against the wall.

“Dean!” She called. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Hey, Anna.” She was surprised when he hugged her. “What’s up?”

“Just shopping. What about you?”

“I’m here with my,” Dean stopped. “My husband, I guess.”

“Husband?” Anna almost shouted, then calmed down. “I didn’t know you were married.”

“It’s not, like, legally binding. We’ve just been together for so long that we decided to be married.” Anna was going to respond when a voice spoke over her.

“Dean?”

“Cas,” Dean’s arm wrapped around the man’s waist. “This is Anna. I worked with her on my last tour.”

“Hello, I am Castiel,” Anna shook the hand he extended.

She and Dean talked for a bit about what they’d been up to. Dean had spent time with his parents and his baby niece. Anna had slept for two days straight.

“You should come to lunch with us,” Castiel said, when the conversation slowed enough.

“Oh, no. I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not. Really. I haven’t got meet anyone that Dean works with.”

“That’s not true,” Dean said. Cas glared at him.

“Benny does not count. We knew him in high school.” Dean smiled and they walked to a small restaurant in the mall.

“How long have you guys been together?” Anna asked.

“Eight years?” Dean said, looking at Cas, who shook his head.

“Nine.” Anna blinked.

“You never mentioned anything.” Dean shrugged.

“I didn’t think it was everyone’s business. If people asked I told them, if they didn’t, I didn’t. Most people just thought I was asexual or something, I guess.”

“Didn’t Layla hit on you in front of everyone?” Cas stilled and Dean winced.

“It was when you weren’t talking to me,” He murmured. “I turned her down and forgot about it, okay?”

“Yes. Excuse me, please.” He walked to the bathroom and Dean dropped his head into his hands.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s not your fault. Cas is just really insecure. Both of his boyfriends in high school cheated on him so he has trust issues.” Dean mumbled into his hands. “We got into a fight over it a few months ago and we didn’t talk until a few days before we got home. I retired to be with him.”

Anna took a moment to look at Dean. Really look at him. He looked more defeated now than he ever had on the battlefield.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Anna asked.

“More than I’ve ever loved anything,” Dean said. “I need him.”

“Excuse me,” Anna said, standing up. She walked towards the bathrooms and, after making sure no one was looking, pushed opened the door to the men’s room.

“Castiel?” She asked. 

“What are you doing in here?” Cas was leaning against the far wall.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Anna said. Cas shook his head.

“At least someone told me,” He said bitterly.

“Nothing happened between them, I swear. She really didn’t even try that hard. I just,” Anna sighed. “I had a really big crush on him and I’m just sort of shocked, okay?”

Cas blinked, then just stared at her for the longest time.

“Dean is my husband,” He finally said.

“I know. And I’m so sor-”

“No. Dean Winchester is my husband. How did that even happen? I mean, look at me! I’m shrimpy and weird and he’s so perfect. How did he not end up with someone like you.”

“Me?”

“You’re a soldier. You’re brave and strong and everything Dean is that I’m not.” Anna patted his shoulder, awkwardly.

“Maybe he needs you to balance him out?” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“I was just waiting for the letter, you know? Him telling me that he met some soldier and not to bother coming to the airport. I hated to walk to the mailbox. Then he called me. I was so happy.”

“He was happier, too. He was pissy most of the tour then he suddenly cheered up.” Castiel smiled. No, beamed. Anna touched his arm again.

“You’re good for him,” She said. “Take care of him.”

“I always have. I always will.”

Anna walked out of the restroom and back to the table.

“I have a family thing to get to,” She told Dean, gathering her coat and purse. “Thank you for introducing me to your husband. I hope to see you around.”

“Yeah, you too.” She started to walk away, then stopped.

“And Dean,” He looked up. “He’s waiting on you in the bathroom.”

She could have laughed a how fast Dean moved. She paid their check before she walked out, telling the waiter to tell them it was wedding present.


End file.
